


For Every Show

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I want YTYM to have a unit song next year, M/M, Quickies, lol, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: The choreography had a lot of grinding involved. Against each other. And hip thrusting and hip rolling and it kind of, sort of, maybe made them feel a little well…heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME YAYAH AND STE. KIDDING HAHAHAHAHA. Not but anyway, basically me, Yayah and Ste were talking about how we wanted YTYM to have a sub-unit song next year. And then I suggested it to be along the lines of Ryokura's Torn. And then I had this idea so yup this happened. HAHAHA! I kept it short and sweet because well, if you read the tags I'm sure you'll understand. :)))) Note: this was written in about fifteen minutes so it's not my best work lol. Anyway, chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> P.S. Pls forgive me for updating so slow huhu. Part 2 of Unnecessary Ingredients is on the way, as well as the Sensations AU, a Yu x Ichinose fic, and a collab fic. Lot on my plate hope I can finish them all LOL

It was pretty much cramped backstage, with 9 clothing racks for 9 members and clothes lying everywhere, haphazardly thrown around in a hurry to get back to perform. Thankfully, Yuto and Yamada were the only ones there, having just finished performing their new sub-unit song. And well.

The choreography had a lot of grinding involved. Against each other. And hip thrusting and hip rolling and it kind of, sort of, maybe made them feel a little well…heated.

For each other.

Because of course.

They’d been dating for a while now, and Yamada was usually in great control of himself, preventing Yuto from trying anything backstage as their members were with them.

But the song had basically escalated all their wants on stage, and Yuto touched him in all right ways at all the right places, so really, he couldn’t resist. And now Yuto was clawing his way through Yamada’s shirt while the other boy hurriedly removed the belt buckle on Yuto’s jeans.

“Screw the shirt,” Yamada hisses, frustrated that the article of clothing wasn’t really participating. Pullling Yuto into a heat-searing, sloppy and wet kiss, he mumbles onto their joined lips, “Just, _ugh_ , I want you. _Now_.”

Yuto, of course, very willingly complied.

He slammed Yamada against the door, making sure to lock it as to not get any interruptions. Especially because they have limited time. BEST’s performance will probably finish in about ten minutes, he guesses, and he was going to need to make use of every single second he can get.

“How much,” he asks into their kiss, “Time left?”

Yamada moans a little too loud, instantly biting his bottom lip to shut himself up lest they get caught. “Eight minutes,” he breathes, having a hard time trying to be silent, “Ten if they mess up their skit.”

“They better goddamn mess up,” Yuto replies, control dwindling as he gulps down all the moans and groans he had wanted to voice out. “ _Fuck_.” he curses, fishing a packet of condom from his pocket and ripping it open. He rolls it onto himself quickly, boxers and jeans barely making it to his knees, and lifts Yamada. The other boy locks his ankles around Yuto’s waist, pants already forgotten somewhere in the room when Yuto had vigorously disposed of it, and pulls him closer. Yuto bites down on Yamada’s lip, too harshly but still full of arousal, and enters in one swift motion.

“ _Shit_ ,” Yamada curses onto their connected lips as Yuto pushes all the way into him, and he sinks down to meet him in the middle. The taller boy drives harder and faster into him, Yamada whispering a _fuck that feels good_ in the quietest voice possible, as he kept going.

Yuto steadies his pace, deeper, faster, harder, knows how much they need this to be over soon.

“ _Hurry up,”_ Yamada demands, bouncing repeatedly to inch them both closer to the release they had both been longing for ever since the first note of their sub-unit song had played.

Yuto keeps going faster and harder, on and on, again and again, tries to keep his balance. They bite down onto each other, him on Yamada’s neck, Yamada sinking his teeth onto his shoulder, trying to keep both of their voices level so as to not make too much noise.

Yamada feels it approaching. _Almost there_ , he thinks, and he sees in Yuto’s face that he’s right there with him. He sneaks a glance at a clock. _Four and a half more minutes_.

“ _Y-Yutti,_ ” he says through gritted teeth, “ _Kiss me._ ”

Yuto struggles to find any sense of awareness left, too engulfed in the feeling of ecstasy. “W-what?” he manages, voice cracking.

“ _Fucking kiss me,”_ Yamada squeezes his eyes shut.

Almost there.

Almost.

Yuto slams harder and faster into him, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the atmosphere.

_Almost there._

“ _NOW_. _”_

Yamada says in a stern voice, and Yuto attacks his lips with no forgiveness. Tongues battling, teeth clashing, breaths mixing.

The feeling had somehow found a way to sneak up on them, taking them both by surprise.

Yamada was pretty much about ready to scream Yuto’s name from too much pleasure, but the taller boy was quick to react and managed to shut him up with his own mouth. Muffled screams of each other’s names were passed onto swollen and heated lips and Yuto keeps going and going until he knew they had worn out both of their highs.

He noticed Yamada shaking as he calmed down, realizing that the boy had probably felt a much greater hit from their joint orgasm than he did. Not that he was complaining. Yamada getting an orgasm that good pretty much inflated his ego.

“How much,” he managed to breathe out as he settled Yamada down and back to his feet carefully, worried his own knees might finally give out from all the pleasure, “Time left?”

Yamada touches Yuto’s chest, grazes his fingernails deep enough to make subtle red marks. “Two minutes,” he pulls the boy again, hugging him by the neck. The sweet intimate gesture catches Yuto by surprise, but he immediately returns the favor and wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist.

Yamada breathes a hot and husky whisper in Yuto’s ear.

“I’m thinking we should do this for every show,”

Yuto smirks.

“ _Definitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Thoughts?


End file.
